


Eating Me Up

by multifamlove



Category: Bad Moms (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pinning, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifamlove/pseuds/multifamlove
Summary: in another universe, Gwendolyn and Amy would be together, and happy with each other.
Relationships: Gwendolyn James/Amy Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Even though Gwendolyn never wanted to admit it, she was a lesbian, but her life was falling apart, so she suppressed that feeling, even though her husband was in jail, she wanted to divorce him, but she was the perfect mom at her kids school, so she stayed, not just for her kids, but for her reputation. Soon enough Amy challenged her with the PTA, and she won, but that night she broke down completely, she felt safe with Amy even though she didn’t want to admit it, but that night changed everything, she let herself be vulnerable, in front of Amy, but she felt okay with it, she felt safe, and she’s never felt that with anyone. It was an amazing feeling, even though she didn’t want admit it. That night changed everything, not just for her, but for Amy too. 

A couple months later Gwendolyn divorced her husband, but ever since that night with Amy she still had feelings for her, she was scared to admit it, but those feelings were there, and they were powerful, she’s never felt about anyone like she did about Amy. 

Amy didn’t want to admit her feelings either, she was scared to admit she was bisexual, they both were scared to admit their feelings about her, especially with the wall Gwendolyn had up to protect herself, but Amy understood why that wall was up so high, and why Gwendolyn was such a bitch all the time, it wasn’t because her life was going wrong, it was because she hated who she was, she was scared to admit who she actually was, the feelings ate her alive, because she didn’t want to be judged. But with Amy it was different, she felt like she could tell her anything, and feel safe. But eventually those feelings came to light for her, and changed her life forever, but for the better, because she didn’t have to hide any longer.


	2. touch it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwendolyn and Amy have a party and something happens between them that changes everything

One night when both Amy and Gwendolyns kids were away, they decided to throw a party, nothing more or less, but like the parents they were they planned on getting intoxicated, they didn’t know how the night might go or if they would get drunk enough and admit their feelings for each other, but as soon as everyone came and everyone was waisted like it was nothing they eventually said things they probably would regret or in their case, things they would remember forever. 

Once Gwendolyn started drinking, things came out of her mouth she’d regret, the music started and eventually Amy and Gwendolyn let loose, they started dancing together eventually, and they both admitted their sexualities to each other, and after a while of dancing they kept getting closer and closer to each other, you could cut the tension with a knife, but then it happened, they kissed, and ‘touch it’ by Ariana Grande was playing, which even though they didn’t want to admit it yet that’s how they felt about each other, they did love each other, and eventually a kiss led to a drunken make out session, they eventually stopped and went on with the party, everyone left and Gwendolyn stayed at Amy’s since she was entirely too drunk to drive, they stayed the night with each other without any issues, until the next morning when Gwendolyn woke up in Amy’s house only remembering so little of that night, ‘holy shit, well, this is um awkward’ Gwendolyn said only remembering a little bit of what happened that night, but that day also changed everything, they soon began questioning their feelings for one another which led to them questioning their sexualities, but they soon came to terms with who they were after that, even though only remembering parts of their drunken kiss, and it started coming together soon, not only their feelings for each other but the night they kissed.


	3. I think I have feelings for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the kiss Gwendolyn and Amy had at the party, everything comes to a turning point with Gwendolyn and her feelings for Amy.

After the party with Amy and the events after, Gwendolyn wanted to try therapy, the woman had been through hell after all. But it wasn’t about her making feel okay with what happened with her, she wanted to know why she was so angry, because she didn’t understand her feelings or what was happening with her, especially lately. 

After a long day, Gwendolyn went to therapy as normal, she told her therapist how she felt, especially about Amy, she tried to act like she hated her, but eventually, the memories of their kiss came back, and that day at therapy Gwendolyn came to terms with her feelings for Amy, ‘I have feelings for Amy’ she said out loud, admitting something that made her question herself, in more ways than she thought. Her therapist asked her questions regarding her sexuality, and eventually those questions lead to her questioning her sexuality for the next couple weeks. Eventually after she stopped questioning, she came to terms with her sexuality, she was a lesbian, who struggled with compulsory heterosexuality and living in a heteronormative society. The same thing happened with Amy, she came to terms with her sexuality and her feelings for Gwendolyn, they both did, but they didn’t know how to say how they felt for each other, but no matter what did happen, they knew they wanted each other, they needed each other, they wanted to be together, they just didn’t know how to admit their feelings.


	4. I only want you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things with Gwendolyn and Amy begin to change.

After everything that happened in therapy, Gwendolyn was finally ready to admit her feelings to Amy, but she just didn’t know how to. She was overwhelmed so much one day that she decided to tell Amy to bring her kids home from school, of course Amy being who she was she brought Gwendolyn’s kids home for her, not questioning why. 

A week after that happened, Gwendolyn felt overwhelmed again and had a breakdown in her car alone, her feelings for Amy were a lot to handle especially for someone like her, who was tough and had to force herself to stay together for the sake of her family, it was a lot. But Amy decided to check up on her, she knew Gwendolyn hadn’t been herself lately, she noticed it when no one else did. Gwendolyn pulled herself together before Amy came up to her car window, Gwendolyn rolled down her car window and acted like everything was fine as if she didn’t completely lose herself around Amy, ‘are you okay?’ Amy asked the blonde, ‘yeah, I’m fine’ the blonde responded, ‘you don’t seem fine’ Amy said, noticing she wasn’t okay. ‘You know what actually, I’m not fine’ the blonde said, scared of what she might say next. ‘Amy, I’m in love with you, I always have been. The reason I’m such a bitch all of the time is because I was hiding who I was, I’ve wanted to be with you for so long I just never knew how to say it.’ Gwendolyn said, scared of what the brunette might say, she was scared of what could happen if she said how she actually felt and who she actually was, it was terrifying. Amy didn’t know how to respond at first because she had those feelings too, ‘I love you too Gwendolyn, I always have and I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner.’ Gwendolyn got out of her car immediately, she kissed Amy sweetly and didn’t look back on anything after that, she loved Amy and the feeling of being with her was a safe feeling, she felt less scared to be herself now. She didn’t have to hide, and the feeling of not having to hide anymore was liberating.


	5. us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwendolyn and Amy finally decide to do what’s best for them.

Not long after Gwendolyn and Amy kissed, they began hanging out more often, staying at each other’s houses and having long talks that would last for hours, calling each other every day, being there for each other when they needed it most, and allowing each other to be vulnerable around each other. They were safe with each other, they loved each other and even though they wanted to keep it just friends for a little bit of time to get closer, they soon couldn’t handle it anymore and wanted to be with each other. 

One night when Amy was at Gwendolyns and her kids were asleep, Gwendolyn decided to ask Amy to finally be her girlfriend because she couldn’t handle not being with her, but of course Amy being in love with her she said yes, it was hard not to. They kissed, which was just the beginning of a beautiful relationship for them, eventually the time came and Gwendolyn proposed to Amy and they got married soon after. 

They began a family together and were happy, they knew they loved each other, but admitting their feelings was the hardest part, they didn’t know how to react to those feelings and spiraled not knowing what could happen, but they eventually accepted their love for each other, it was hard but what they had was real, and it was amazing.


End file.
